


且以深情共余生（番外一：封后大典）

by suian1003



Category: kun&nong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003





	且以深情共余生（番外一：封后大典）

今日是一个大日子。  
一大早，喜鹊就在长信殿外的枝头叫个不停，蕊珠推开窗，向窗外望了望，果然是晴空万里，不愧是钦天监算出来的黄道吉日。  
她回过头，只见锦书正小心翼翼地为陈立农束发，如墨的发丝尽数梳在冠里，一根金簪直直地穿过去，简洁却庄重。她拿起衣架上挂着的衣服走过去，只等着陈立农起身，却不曾想一低眼就被铜镜里的面容吸引了过去，一时之间竟看得痴了。  
略带斑驳的镜面上浮现出陈立农姣好的容貌，因为今日特殊，所以他特意抹了些唇脂在嘴上，又用上好的螺子黛描了眉。从前的他已经称得上清逸隽秀，如今更是如锦上添花，一眼望去，不用刻意的姿态便能摄人心魄。  
"蕊珠！想什么呢？还不快伺候大人更衣！"  
直到锦书略带责备的声音响起，蕊珠才回过神，此时陈立农已经笑着站在她面前了，看得她更是红了脸，就连嘴里的话都说不利落了。  
"好…好！大…大人，快更衣吧！"  
说罢就顺着陈立农抬起的胳膊，将宽大的外衫穿在他身上，手下的动作虽也算得上有条不紊，却还是有一些慌乱。对此，陈立农没有说什么，反倒是锦书又忍不住打趣起了蕊珠。  
"瞧瞧你这紧张的样子，怎么连个衣领都理不好了？今日可是大人的好日子，你可别出了错！"  
"我才不会出错呢！"蕊珠反驳着，手下却没有停："我这是替大人高兴！"  
陈立农看着两个丫鬟斗嘴的样子，从昨晚到今早的紧张忽然消减了许多。他看向窗外，迎春花开的正浓，一片繁盛的嫩绿色生机勃勃，又是一年春日好时节。  
他记得很多年前，也是在这样一个春日，他穿着火红的嫁衣，被八抬大轿抬进了太子府，而如今，他又再次为那个人披上可这一身红裳。只是这一次，他已经不是太子，而是皇上。  
今日，是新帝登基的第一件盛事——封后大典。  
金銮殿外，文武百官按照官职阶品候在长阶两侧，再往下是皇宫内伺候的宫人，队伍一直排到太和门。  
月台上，蔡徐坤一只手背在身后，一只手握在身前，眼神望向太和门，满是期待与焦急。他现在迫不及待地想看到陈立农，昨晚他便看到了内务府送来的君后华服，那火红的颜色煞是好看，于是，他抱着陈立农做了一整晚的梦，梦里全是陈立农穿着那衣服款款向他走来的样子。  
要不是碍着老祖宗的规矩，他真想一早上就亲手为他的君后更衣，看他眉眼如画、红衣胜火的娇美模样。  
这边，他正急地微微踱步，那边，凤撵已经到了太和门。帷裳掀开，一抹红色的身影从撵中缓缓走出，好似六月骄阳，明艳鲜活。  
礼服以红色为底色，上面用金线绣着龙凤同和纹，腰封上绣着祥云纹，广袖上则绣有凤穿牡丹，衣领和袖口长襟处以金龙封边。若有细心者便会发现，陈立农身上的金边纹饰同蔡徐坤的是一样的，而且身上的每一个纹饰针脚绣法也是如出一辙。这两件华服的图纹皆是由司制房绣娘一针一线亲手绣上去的，而且用的都是上好的金线，为了这两件衣裳，司制房足足用了三个月的时间。  
因为陈立农是男子，所以他无法佩戴皇后应当佩戴的凤冠，只是以金冠束发。那金冠是出自司珍房之手，上面雕刻的花纹精细繁复，是比凤冠还要精的佳品。尤其是冠上的那枚宝石，那是曾经外邦进攻的一颗夜明珠，可以说是世上独一无二的宝贝，此时却被能工巧匠嵌在了冠上。美玉赠佳人，于蔡徐坤而言，只有这等名贵的宝石，才配得上他天下无双的君后。  
陈立农端着手，一步一步踩在长长的红毯上，他的脸上挂着欣喜的笑意，眉目间是千万深情，不是因为他即将成为天盛的君后，而是因为站在尽头等着他的那个人是他的爱人。长长的裙尾曳在地上，随着他的步伐，裙摆上的花纹轻轻摇晃，每走一步都好似一朵花在绽放，让人挪不开眼。守在两边的官员和宫人们弯着腰作揖，却还是忍不住偷瞄君后大人的容颜，一见便知为何新帝心甘情愿地为他废除三宫六院，只有那样端庄高洁、眉眼温柔的人才值得。  
别人这些想法蔡徐坤无从得知，他也没有多余的心思去了解，此刻，他的眼里满是陈立农披着君后礼服向他走来的样子，一步一相思，一寸一寸，一缕一缕，落在他心上生了根开了花。蔡徐坤笑着，看着陈立农走近，直至站在他面前，他看着陈立农掀开裙摆，慢慢跪在他身前。这是封后大典必须的规矩，他心疼却也于事无补，只能祈祷那套封后的说辞快些结束，好叫他的农农不受那么多苦。  
"咨尔太子正君陈氏，端赖柔嘉，持躬淑慎。于宫尽事，克尽敬慎，敬上小心恭谨，驭下宽厚平和，椒庭之礼教维娴，堪为六宫典范，实能赞襄内政，是有母仪天下之徳。今册为君后，执皇后凤印。钦此。 "  
"臣谢主隆恩，吾皇万岁万岁万万岁！"  
陈立农轻轻叩首，听到蔡徐坤的平身后便抬起头，两人相视一笑。  
只见蔡徐坤伸出手，扶起陈立农，将他广袖下的手紧紧握在手心。他们并肩而站，十指紧扣，接受着台下千万官员宫人们的朝拜。  
"农农，江山为聘，我终是没有让你失望。"  
"坤坤，只要是你，便是我所望。"  
皇上万岁君后千岁的话语响彻整个皇宫，蔡徐坤和陈立农却只能听得到彼此，他们经历了太多的困难，尤其是于蔡徐坤而言，他曾经历过一次背叛与死亡，那是他无比懊恼的一生。还好，他们都化险为夷，在波折磨难中也未曾放开过彼此的手，这万里江山，终是有人陪在身边才好。  
封后大典顺利举行，皇城上下，普天同庆。夜宴过后，蔡徐坤早已经忍不住从早压抑到晚的情愫，待到大臣们各自都回了家，他一把抱起陈立农向寝宫走去。  
他喝了些酒，步子有些飘忽，陈立农只好死死地搂住他的脖子，"坤坤，你走慢些，不必如此着急。"  
殊不知，这轻声漫语听在蔡徐坤耳朵里简直就是催情花，让他脚下的步子更快更凌乱了起来，好在有周德顺带着宫人们护在身边，总算是顺顺利利到了长乐宫。后来据当时的宫人们透露，皇上火急火燎地踹开了长乐宫偏殿的殿门，然后抱着君后大人直奔榻的方向。至于他们为什么会知道皇上奔着榻去了，那是因为他们在关门时瞥到的。  
红烛摇曳，将交叠在一起的身影映在椒墙之上。晕黄的烛光将殿内的暧昧酝酿发酵，陈立农被蔡徐坤压在柔软的喜榻上，脸上泛着红色，不知道是太热还是太害羞。  
"农农，你真美，真美。"蔡徐坤的手指摸着陈立农的脸颊，动作温柔却轻挑。今日的陈立农美艳不可方物，一举一动在红色的映衬下都变得妩媚妖娆起来，偏偏那张脸又清秀可人，真真的要了他的命。  
"陛下，臣不是应该回无双殿的吗？"陈立农明知故问，一脸懵懂地看着蔡徐坤，眸子里却是闪烁着狡黠。  
这点再明显不过的小伎俩如何逃得过蔡徐坤的眼睛呢？他一边解开陈立农身上复杂的朝服，一边坏心思地将手顺着腰封滑到他的臀部，还十分恶劣的捏了捏："你这个小坏蛋，就会勾引夫君。"  
不得不承认，他被那声陛下叫酥了骨头。  
"那陛下接受臣的勾引吗？"陈立农挑了挑眉，咬着嘴唇问道。  
"农农不用勾引我，我就已经被农农迷的神魂颠倒了。"  
蔡徐坤嘴上回应着，手上也没闲着，在陈立农有意无意的挑逗和推波助澜下，两个人的衣服都已经褪了个干干净净。蔡徐坤的衣裳已经落在了地上，陈立农的则被两个人垫在了身下，冰肌玉骨，红衣霓裳，强烈的冲击让蔡徐坤的情欲燃烧到了顶点。  
狠狠地攥住面前的红唇，两张唇之间极致亲密，不曾留有半分空隙。蔡徐坤一边吻着陈立农一边伸出手拔下他的发簪，金冠被剥落，乌黑柔软的发丝散落下来，红色，黑色，白色，相融在一起，哪怕是九天上的神仙也受不住这般妖冶的景象。  
两张唇分开的时候牵连出一根根银丝，画面香艳淫靡，蔡徐坤的唇一点点下移，直至那圆润可爱的耳垂处，相处这么久，他自然知道陈立农的敏感地方在哪里。  
果不其然，他只是用舌尖轻轻一舔，身下的人发出一阵颤栗，雪白的肌肤染上了一层淡粉色。  
"农农，农农"他一声声呢喃着陈立农的名字，满意地听着陈立农舒服地回应："嗯…唔坤坤…嗯"  
下面那处早已经灼热的不像样子，蔡徐坤牵着陈立农的手一直来到自己的那处，过高的温度让陈立农忍不住缩了缩手，只是蔡徐坤又怎么能轻易放过他呢？那双手光滑细嫩，冰冰凉凉地舒服极了。  
"宝儿，给夫君摸摸"他握着陈立农的手，小声地劝着。  
陈立农红着脸，咬了咬嘴唇，一双手终于颤抖着摸上了蔡徐坤的宝贝，这是他第一次用手，心里紧张的不得了，他不知道该怎么做，只能毫无章法的握在手心里来回抚摸。  
"嗯…宝儿真厉害…嗯"蔡徐坤微微喘着粗气，下面那东西也跟着变的更大更热了，陈立农甚至觉得它在自己手心里跳动着，一时间更手足无措起来。  
"啊…嗯…不…不要啊…唔…"突然，幽秘之处传来的陌生感让陈立农浑身一抖。原是蔡徐坤正用手指为他扩张，一指进入，两指进入，三指…手下动作不由得重了一下，滚烫的物什让陈立农一下子松开了手。  
与此同时，那滚烫的宝贝已经顺着他幽口处的蜜液滑了进去。  
"唔嗯…啊…坤…嗯…"修长的双腿夹住了那劲瘦的腰肢，扬起头，甩出丝丝汗水。  
"农农，农农，宝贝…"蔡徐坤身下的力道一点点变大，动作一点点变快，一声声温柔地唤着陈立农。  
蔡徐坤的后背已经被抓的不成样子，陈立农身下的衣服也已经被浸湿了，床榻发出咯吱咯吱的声音，淫靡的气息蔓延在殿内，伴着烛火摇曳。  
直到蔡徐坤低吼着泄在那温暖潮湿的地带，两个人已经是精疲力尽，尤其是陈立农不一会儿便睡了过去。至于之后皇帝陛下有没有对君后大人做什么，这就不得而知了，反正君后的那身司制房绣了数月的华服成了一团可怜的废布。

第二日，蔡徐坤睁开眼，天已经亮透了，他动了动手臂，发现陈立农正躺在他臂弯里睡得香甜。露在被子外的肌肤上，红痕随处可见，蔡徐坤低下头温柔地吻着那些印记，每一处都是昨夜的见证。轻轻吻了吻熟睡的人嘟起的红唇，蔡徐坤叹了口气，揽过那圆润的肩头。  
他总算是知道什么叫做"春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝"了。罢了，为了农农他甘愿做这一日的昏君，等明日再做明君吧！


End file.
